A Past Connection
by Vaneesa85
Summary: What if Theresa and JAred knew each other before the show
1. Blue Note

-1What if Theresa and Jared knew each other before the show started. What if they were lovers and something happened between them and Theresa went home to Harmony and enver mention him again to anyone. Let's examine this in What if They had a past ?

Theresa looks at Jared and glares at him like he was the scum of the earth.

Jared: okay if she wants to play game s then lets play games

Chad: hey man

Jared: hi

Chad: so what's up witth you and Resa

Jared: you mean Tess

Chad: yeah

Jared: nothing

Chad: okay then why are you two glaring at each other

Jared: s he started it

Chad: its love man

Jared: no it isn't

Chad: oh yes it

Whitney: ah you love him or like him a lot

Theresa: no I don't

Whitney: you were like this with Ethan

Theresa: No I wasn't

Whitney: yes you were

Theresa: I didn't want to glare at him

Whitney: before you knew who he was you did

Theresa: ugh Whitney you could be wrong totally

Whitney: hm no I don't think so

Theresa: your wrong she goes and sits in the chair why does he have to be her and so dam sexy to oh no Sonny is going to kill me she bangs her head on the table and Whitney just laughs

Meanwhile

Ethan: she hates him

Gwen: how do you know

Ethan: the way she looks at him

Gwen: ugh Ethan you don't know a thing

Ethan: what

Gwen: nothing

Ethan: no tell me

Gwen shakes her head not my place to tell

Ethan: ah Theresa said that to me once

Gwen: when

Ethan: when I asked her why she didn't tell me about the tabloid she said the exact same thing you said not her place to tell and I accused her of telling everyone else and she denied it

Gwen thought if only you knew Ethan

Gwen" you know her she's a liar

Ethan nods his head and thinks then why do I love her and fell like she was telling the truth

Jared : Hello

Nolen: dude Sonny is on h is way

Jared: when

Nolen: Now

Jared: shit I didn't do what I was suppose to do he's going to kill me

Nolen: yeah for being Theresa you know you're his top man

Jared: I know but still I couldn't

Nolen: don't get me in trouble I don't want to know

Jared: I'll get right on it

Nolen: good then get the hell out of there


	2. Sonny gets Jane

Jared left the Blue Note just as Sonny was coming into the Blue Note.

Theresa: why is Sonny here?

Whitney: I don't know?

Theresa: oh great she smiles as he comes up to her

Gwen: oh no what is he doing here?

Ethan: who is he?

Gwen looked at Ethan that's Sonny Ethan

Ethan: who is Sonny

Gwen: ugh come on lets go home to Jane

Ethan nods and they leave after paying for their drinks

BACK TO THERESA, WHITNEY AND SONNY

Sonny: Tessa my Resa how are you

Theresa: good and you

Sonny: I've heard you were in trouble Resa

Theresa: I'm not in trouble

Sonny: ah then who is your daughter with

Theresa looked at Whitney she's with Ethan and Gwen

Sonny: why

Theresa: because I press charges on Gwen and Ethan sued for custody that's why

Sonny: okay why did he do that and how exactly did Gwen get off scotch free

Theresa; Ethan and his father and Dr. Russell

Sonny: the second Crane whore he was grining his teeth

Theresa nodded

Sonny: I'll get my lawyer to sue for custody and get Gwen's charge reinstated I'll make sure the Chief has nothing to do with this

Theresa: but Sonny

Sonny: your coming home with me

Theresa: but what about Jared

Sonny: don't worry about him

Theresa sighs as Sonny makes a call

Sonny: get the charges on Gwen reinstated get Sam's badge I know he is but he hurt to much family oh and also get Winthrop's license taken away

Theresa: no Sonny

Sonny put a finger out and get Noah

Theresa and Whitney looked at each other

Sonny: I'll get Migeul to go down with Theresa yeah I know and get Jared Casey to work on Gwen's case

Theresa's mouth went down

Sonny: I want to sue Jonathon Hotchkiss I want that whole family out of business I want to leave them with NOTHING. He closes his cellphone

Theresa: Sonny all I wanted is my daughter back nothing else

Sonny; this is revenge Tessa

Theresa: I don't like that name

Sonny ignored Theresa's statement Whitney get to packing Tessa's stuff come on Tessa

Theresa: where are we going

Sonny: home

Theresa: but I am home

Sonny: Chad called me he and Miguel meet us at the airport

Theresa shakes her head as Sonny drags her out of the Blue Note

Theresa: wait what about Little Ethan

Sonny: he's coming with Miguel

Theresa: and Jane I can't leave her

Sonny: she'll be with Miguel

Theresa: but Ethan and Gwen

Sonny: social services is picking her up as we speak and Gwen will be in prison in no time

Theresa: and Ethan what about him

Sonny: he's being dealt with as we speak

Theresa: No Sonny

Sonny: Tessa there is more to hurting a man then beating him up physically god you want your daughter we're making it look like he knew Gwen was crazy and him going crazy so come on

Theresa: okay but promise me that they will never take her away again

Sonny: I'll promise they'll never see her again along with you and Little Ethan

Theresa nods her head and they left to the airport

Meanwhile...

Ethan; you can't do this why are you arresting gwen

Luis: the charges have been reinstated by the state of Maine you might want to get a lawyer Ethan

Gwen: but he is a lawyer

Luis: not as of this moment he isn't

Ethan: where's dad

Luis: I'm acting Chief right now

Ethan: whawt why

Luis: his badge got taken away charges will be put on him to along with you so you better get that lawyer

Gwen: this is all Theresa's fault

Luis: you have the right to remain silent you have a right to a lawyer if you can't afford one one will be appointed to you do you understand the rights that has been given to you

Gwen: Yes Luis I'm married to lawyer

Ethan: not anymore Gwen

Luis: don't even say this is all on Theresa you did this he takes Gwen and Social Services took Jane.

Ethan calls Theresa immediately but he didn't get through he only got a message saying the custmer has disconnected her phone

Ethan: UGH THERESA

HE then calls Pillar

Pillar: EThan its two o clock in the mornng

EThan: where's THeresa

Pillar: she isn't here

Ethan: she has my daughter

Pillar: good for her and she's her daughter too Ethan don't you forget that she hangs up on him

Ethan: ERR he went back to the Blue Note

Ethan went to the Blue Note

Ethan didn't see Theresa but he saw Whitney

Ethan: where is she Whit

Whitney: who

Ethan: you know who Theresa she got my father fired she took away my license not I can't get my wife out of jail

Whitney: its not her fault

Ethan: where is she?

Whitney: I don't know she kisses Chad

Chad: don't even dare interogate my girlfriend again Ethan otherwise you'll be dealing with more then losing your license he gets up and Ethan was frustrated he saw the Bartender

Ethan: have you seen this girl

Bartender: yeah she left with SOnny Halliwell

Ethan: are you sure

Bartender: yeah she was arguing with him about a guy and asking him a lot questions


	3. Sonny's call to Chad

Sonny called Chad

Chad: yo Sonny how are you

Sonnny: not good I want to ax Eve Russell

Chad: what Whitney's mom

Sonny: I want her license for lying in court

Chad: okay but this is all Rebecca's fault

Sonny: I want that Doc Chad make it happen or I'll make you disappear you

Chad: but she's a good doctor she's a loving mother

Sonny: if she was a loving mother she wouldn't of testified against Tessa

Chad: I know but

Sonny: I know you love her daughter but how would Whitney feel if she knew you and Selina occasionally hook up

Chad: you wouldn't

Sonny: I would make it happen CHad or I'll make a desk out of your skin

Chad: I'm on it boss

Sonny: good

Chad goes to Dr. Russell's house he looked at Whitney he didn't want to hurt her but he had to he was already hurting her by sleeping with Selina and she was haing his child he sighs he called the Board of Medicine

They agreed to revoke her licenses he was going to make Rebecca pay and he knew just how to get her

He called Ethan

Ethan: hello

Chad: Rebecca is the one who sent your paternity to the tabloid

Ethan: who is this and how do you know that where's the proof

Chad: why do you need proof don't you love Theresa

Ethan: yes

Chad: then why do you need proof Rebecca has motive so does Gwen he hangs up

Chad: Time to bring down the house sorry Doc but you hurt a friend of mine its time for your past to be revealed

Meanwhile

Jane was crying and Theresa was worried she knew Jane wanted Gwen but she was her mother

Sonny: Resa just calm down and sooth her like you would do with LE

Theresa: okay she does and Jane calms down she stops crying as Theresa rocks her she soon falls asleep

Sonny: see that wasn't hard was it

Theresa nodded her head but she misses Gwen

Sonny: she'll forget Gwen in enough time

Theresa; I don't want her to have the forgetfull shot

Sonny: she won't she's to young Tessa what I mean is she'll get use to this life

Theresa: look about Ethan he needs to be in Jane's life

Sonny: supervised and here

Theresa: okay that's all I ask

Sonny: you have a good heart maybe bad for your own good

Theresa: he's their father and I want childsupport Sonny

Sonny: you don't need it you don't need him

Theresa: lets talk about something else

Sonny: okay lets talk about why you left PC

Theresa: I told you I missed my family

Sonny: then why are you mad at Isabella

Theresa: I'm not mad at her

Sonny: yes you are right after you caught him with Arabella

Theresa: ugh please don't say her name

Sonny: but its true isn't it

Theresa: yes okay I thought if I started life in Harmony things would be different but their not they were the same except I was HER

Sonny: and Ethan loved you

Theresa; like Jared loves Arabella

Jared comes in well that's not true Tess

Theresa turns around

Sonny: I'll just take Jane to see her brother while you two talk

Theresa: No we have nothing to talk about

Jared: yes we do

Theresa: No we don't

Jared: I was set up

Theresa: Nice try

Jared: Tess

Theresa: My name is Theresa

Jared: Tess please

Theresa: stop calling me that

Jared: fine Resa you never use to complain when you were with Jay

Theresa slaps him

Jared: I guess you didn't love him like you love me

Theresa slaps him again

Jared: I said like I didn't you didn't love him

Theresa was fuming she was about to leave when he pulled her arm and dragged her into him and kissed her passionately

Theresa pushed him away and she ran off

Jared: come on Tess

Sonny: Jared don't

Jared: but Sonny

Sonny: she's had enough over the last ten years

Jared: I know but I was...

Sonny: I know you were set up

Jared: you see

Sonny: but she saw something different she was put in Arabella's shoes Jared in HArmony she was Arabella so she knew how it feels

on both sides

Jared: but Arabella set me up

Sonny: and we took care of her did we not

Jared: yes but I don't see how that is going to get me Tess

Sonny: you'll hae her in the end

Jared: Sonny shouldn't Arabella be here so it will test me

Sonny: test you on what Jared

Jared: on if I can be faithfull or not to Tess

Sonny: I think you've proved that

Jared: but then I blew it

Sonny: I can always bring her back when you get Tessa back

Jared: why do you call her Tessa

Sonny: why do you call her Tess

Jared: because Theresa seems so boringg

Sonny: and Tess to me seems boring

Jared: so why not Resa

Sonny: to many people call her that he smiles

Sonny leaves Jared to think

Jared: I got to win her back

Meanwhile

Chad: this isn't good Sonny is going to kill me he heard Ethan yelling at Gwen in jail


	4. Convincing THeresa

A PAst connection

**Eve: what but how can you do this to me**

**Board: you lied on the stand Dr. Russell **

**Eve: but**

**  
"you should put patients first before your own needs Dr. Russell" Mark one of the Board Members say**

**"but my family they would have been ruined" Eve says **

**" the decision has already been made" Laura another member says **

**Eve just sat in her office she couldn't practive medicine anymore because of what she did for Ethan for Sam **

**Ethan went to the Lopez Fitzgerald's no one was talking he then went to go see Whitney and she wasn't going to tell him where Theresa went off to **

**He playedall his cards but no one was talking **

**Theresa was walking with Jane and LE when she bumped into Jared**

**"hey Tess" Jared says **

**Theresa wasn't talking to him**

**"Come on Tess you have to talk to me sometime" Jared says **

**"I have to get to the kids to school" Theresa says **

**"Tess please I was stupid young and an idiot" Jsred says **

**"This isn't the place to talk about this" Theresa says as she gets in her car to go drop off the children **

**She gets them to school and left to Sonny's he was helping her start up her business with a third person investing in it she didn't know who that was one of Sonny's assoicates who liked fashion she thinks **

**"Hey Resa how are things" Carter asks **

**"good and things with you and Iz" Theresa asks**

**"wonderful" Carter says **

**"that's good" Theresa says**

**"you know it was just a set up by Jay and Arabella" Carter asks **

**"why do you people keep bugging me about that" Theresa sighs **

**"we only wnat to see you happy" Carter says **

**"I know and I am" Theresa says smiling**

**"why not just talk to him he keeps on bugging everyone please" Carter says with pleading eyes **

**"Fine I'll tell him not to bug you anymore" Theresa says**

**"give him a chance or else I'll get Isabella and Piper to bug you and you know they won't stop" Carter says**

**Theresa rolls her eyes and says "Fine I'll talk to him" **


	5. Jared's Little Discovery

A Past Connection

Theresa walked into Jared's office. She had two coffee's and he was on the phone.He had his finger to his mouth

"okay thank you so much sir" Jared says getting off the phone

"hey Tess"

"Hi"

"so what do you need" Jared says

"came to deliver a cup off coffee black like you like it" Theresa says

"um thanks" Jared says

They stood there silently staring at each other.

Jared stared at Theresa closely, he studied her, her every curve, her soft lips her dark brown deep eyes, Her dress hugged her in all the right places. He wondered how she tasted after all these years. She probably tasted just as good as when they were in high school but now ah she was more beautiful then ever after she had two kids. All he wanted to do was kiss her and take her on his desk.

Theresa stared at Jared his toned body his brown eyes with his smile his cute dimples. She wanted to rip off that shirt and feel his biceps his mucsle his toned stomach oh god she was getting hot. she licked her lips no Theresa your hear to talk not fuck him on the desk oh but he was so cute. She wished her children were his children.

"Okay I just came to tell you that I'm sorry for being well a Bitch to you" THeresa says giving him the coffee but spilling it all over him

"Oh I'm such a kluzts" Theresa says setting her coffee down and getting some napkins

"Its okay Tess I got another shirt in the closet" Jared says trying to stop her but it was funny seeing her all frantic and uptight

He took off his shirt and went to retrieve another one. Theresa licked her lips as soon as she saw his muscles she was getting hot she had to get out of here. She was already hot as it is she had to get out there.

Jared saw Theresa's eyes twinkle as she saw him. He smiled he loved it when he made her eyes twinkle and shine. He put his shrt back on and smiled at her. She blushed and turned around to leave

"Hey Tess did you really come here to see me undress" He teased

"Ha ha very funny no I came here to appoligize and I did"

"Have a lunch with me?"

"NO I can't"

"why not"

"Jared I can't"

"oh come on Tess do you trust me as a friend"

"I yes I guess"

"You guess its a yes or no"

"Yeah I trust you has a friend"

"Okay so just two friends having lunch together"

Theresa turns around "I dont trust myself around you Jared"

Jared smiles and thinks she still loves me

Theresa thinks no I can't still feelings for him

"Get that smile off your face Jared because nothing is going to happen"

"So no lunch"

"No sorry"

"Look Tess I was set up Arabella she and Jay" Jared is going to say but Theresa interrupts him

"I know everyone has backed you up Sonny he and Jack showed me the medical report I just don't want" Now he interrupts her

"I know you don't want to get hurt again but Tess I won't hurt you"

"what Jared I know you are going to say you won't hurt me but that's what everyone does they hurt me I can't handle that the only ones who don't seem to hurt me are my friends just the guys I date"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Tess it was a set up"

"I know I know a set up but it still hurts"

"Can we start over a double date with Carter and Izzie they're our friends"

"Yeah but I need a babysitter"

"Not to worry my sister Jenny will she needs the practice"

"wait Jenny is pregnant"

"Ah yeah did I forget to mention that"

"Yeah but then again I wasn't listening to you"

"You were to busy being a bitch and going after Ethan"

Theresa smiles "Yeah I deserve that"

"But Gwen will pay Tess"

"I hope she does but Ethan and Sam I can understand Sam doing this for his son"

"He has a daughter to by another woman and yet he pays more attention to the father of your children then he does her" Jared says

Theresa hangs her head down "Yeah and takes my children away"

"Tess I'm sorry but I got to agree with Sonny on this one besides are these children Ethan's"

"How can you say that"

"Well we know LE is Julian's son or is he because we all know you got drunk in Bermuda but did you sleep with him and if LE is Ethan's son then you my friend have a big question to ask yourself"

"why do you say that"

"Who is Sam to you"

"HE's my cousin's father"

"Who also happens to be your mother's older brother"

"Oh god I think I'm going to go throw up" Theresa goes to throw up in his bathroom. She felt him holding her hair up

"Tess I didn't what if he isn't Sam's son I didn't mean to say he isn't the father of LE and Jane I was trying to say is maybe he isn't the CHief's son"

"And if he is I committed incest"

"Did you sleep with anyone else at that time of their conception"

"Yeah Fox with Jane and Julian with LE but Julian isn't LE's father and we all know Jane is Ethan's"

"Are you sure"

"Yes but wait I went to Port Charles after I was with Ethan in Harmony pretending to be Gwen"

"And we slept together could it be possible Jane is my daughter and not Ethan's"

"Well lets first get a DNA test for Sam and Ethan and then if that come true then we test Jane and myself and Fox"

"OH god I slept with my own cousin" She throws up in the toilet

Jared led Theresa to his couch

"I think I better go brush my teeth"

"First you need some water and to sit down I'll call Sonny get the DNA Test rolling on myself and Jane"

"wait how are we going to explain this"

"Not to worry Tess and then I'll ask him to get a DNA test on Sam and Ethan"

Theresa nods her head "Could you do one on LE and Ethan please"

"Yeah" Jared says as Theresa lays back and closes her eyes and Jared went to go make the call


	6. THe Talk

"hey Sonny its me Jared I need a favor"

"what is it"

"Well it has to do with Ehtan never ever seeing Jane again"

"I'm listening"

"Well ah I was talking to Theresa ealier and we I discovered that Jane and LE may not be Ethan's children"

"what how can that be she didn't sleep with anyone else did she"

"Yeah She did sleep with one other guy when she concieved Jane"

"do you know who"

"Ah yeah it was me it was right before she went and pretended to be Gwen with Ethan"

"WHAT when did this happen did you go to Harmony"

"No she came to Port Charles"

"And you didn't tell me WHY" Sonny asks

"I don't know she came she was upset and the only thing I could think of was kiss her and she kissed me back and the next day she was gone"

"you skipped the part where you slept with her"

"Oh right that yeah I did"

"You better hope Ethan isn't Jane's father because if he is there will be hell to pay"

"Okay"

"and if she is you two are getting married'

"Whoa I'm all for marriage but Tess"

"You two love each other that's the buttom line your going to have to figure out a way to get her to trust you but you two will be married if Jane is your daughter"

"Yeah but you know Tess she won't do it"

"RIght she's Augustine's daughter"

"And another thing are we sure Ethan's Sam's son"

"NO I don't think so i can't believe that man is related to us"

"Exactly and he did sleep with Theresa and they did have" Jared says

"Don't go there Casey I'll get that DNA test on him and Sam and if it turns out he isn't Ivy is going to be in one hell of a jam"

"And Sam" Jared asks

"oh he'll be hurt and then some for takng Ethan's side"

Jared and Sonny hang up and Jared sees that Theresa is already asleep. He takes her in his arms and takes her to Sonny's penthouse where she was staying with her children and Isabella.

Jared was leaving a note when Carter came into the apartment

"hey Jared what are you doing here"

" I dropped off Tess"

Carter nodded his head "came to pick up Isabella"

"Hot date"

"No we got to face the firing squad"

"what why"

"we're pregnant"

"Yikes"

"I know"

"Your not happy"

"Not when it comes to Sonny and his father I'm not, not even her father boy he's going to have a cow"

"DOn't I know it but at least your not a cop"

"yeah but you know my brother and father are"

"oh yeah yikes good luck"

"thanks Man I'll need it"

Theresa heard talking

"hey Resa I'm leaving with Carter"

"good luck telling Uncle and Sonny" Theresa says

"yeah I'll need it hey did you ever tell them about you and Jared about the time you came home two years ago"

"ah no I didn't and I wasn't plannin on it"

"well maybe if you did you wouldn't of missed so much Jane's life"

Theresa sighs "I know but I was so messed up"

"he could of helped you"

"I know hey why don't you talk to the Chief"

"take a wild guess Resa"

"Oh right Ethan oh gosh if he is his son that would mean"

"Don't you dare even think about it he isn't daddy's son and daddy will see that and be begging forgivness" Isbaella says turning around to her mirror and putting make up on

"You better leave before Carter comes in" THeresa says

"Yeah yeah I'm leaving look if Jane is Jared's daughter you don't have to deal with Ethan any longer or Gwen for that matter"

"Yeah right LE"

"I thought he was Julian's son"

"I don't know he could be Ethan's that's what Jared pointed out"

"that rat bastard you were this close to getting him and Gwen out of your life" Isabella says putting her two fingers up and showing THersea how close she was

"Yeah fat chance" Theresa says

"hey it could happen"

"And if LE is Ethan's son then Gwen is going to go crazy"

"Exactly"

"Are you crazy"

"she'll get thrown in jail in fact I heard she was already in prison ready to go on trial"

Theresa nods her head "I can't wait til they throw away the key on her"

"me neither Resa me neither well I have to go wish me luck"

"Good Luck Izzie" Theresa says hugging her friend

Isabella came out of the room

"Finally"

"Theresa's up and we got to talking"

"oh great you two talking for hours I'm surprised you came out within fifteen minutes" Carter says

"Ha ha very funny we'll see you later Jared"

"Bye guys" Jared says going to the room

:"hey how are you"

"Fine" Theresa says

"I'm just going to leave um do you need anything"

"No thank you"

"Okay um do you still want to go on the double date with Carter and Izzie"

"yeah sure when the case is over"

"All right" Jared nods and leaves and Theresa lays back down. She needed to sketch some more before her kids came home

NEXT TIME

THE DNA TEST  
THE TRIAL


	7. THE DNA TEST

THE DNA TEST

Dr. Delgado did the test along with two other doctors Sonny didn't take chances so he got three doctor's to do the tests.

"Well it looks like Jane is not a Winthrop"

"And LE" Theresa asks Lou

"He isn't either" Lou says

"What but that mean's he's a Crane"

"I'm sorry Theresa" Lou says sympathitically

"IS Jared Jane's father" Theresa asks

"Yes" Lou says

Theresa nods her head "Would you do me a favor"

"Yes anything Resa"

"Would you send the results to Mr. Winthrop" Theresa asks

"Yes I can'

"Thanks" Theresa says as she looks up at Sonny

"No Sonny I can't marry Jared" Theresa says

"Why not you two love each other"

"But Sonny"

"You two are getting married" Sonny says

"What about LE" Theresa says

"He'll be adopted and become a Casey"

"What but"

"Do you love him" Sonny says and Theresa just turned her head

"Theresa"

"What"

"Do you love him"

"I love Ethan"

"He hurt you"

"And Jared did to"

"Yes but he didn't do it intentionally and he would never take your children away from you to satisfy his wife"

"Yes but he"

"He would have stuck by you no matter what"

Theresa frowns "Can we at least have a long engagement you know for the trust issues"

"Yes but I'm not budging on the marriage thing you have a year and half"

Theresa nods her head

AN: Sorry it took so long!


	8. I Turn to you

A Past Connection

Theresa sighs. She was at Angel's a club in Port Charles. She needed to wind down a little. She saw Jared and sighs.

"What are you doing here Jared just because we're semi engaged doesn't mean I have to be with you"

"I'm not here to argue"

"Then what are you here to do"

"Dance but I'm totally with you on the marriage thing"

"You don't want to marry me" Theresa says hurt

"No that's not it"

"Then what"

"I want to rebuild your trust and get to know Jane"

"Okay I give you that but how will you rebuild it"

"Getting to know you and her and you getting to know me again"

"You're a slimely lawyer"

"Tess that hurts you don't know me"

Theresa smiles

"Ah there's that famous smile"

Theresa nods her head

"Let's dance"

"I don't feel like it"

"Come on it can't hurt"

"Oh all right but I swear Casey step on my toes and your dead"

"Got it"

They went on dancing. Sonny saw this

"They'll get married in no time"

"How do you know" Nicole asks

"They love each other" Sonny says

"She's hurt though"

"They still have that passion in their eyes he gets under her skin and vice versa" Sonny says

"So what's next"

"Enjoy the ride"

"How are you going to get them to see their feelings"

"They already do all they have to do is trust"

"Hm you knew Jane was already is"

"Yes" Sonny says

"Why wait so long"

"I needed her to come to me"

"But she didn't"

"And I got restless"

Nicole kissed him as they went on the dance floor.

A slow song came on

**I TURN TO YOU (Christina Aguilera)**

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.

And when I'm down  
you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there;  
giving me all you've got.

CHORUS

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you  
and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing;  
'cause your love inspires me. (Yes it does)

And when I need a friend,  
you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.

CHORUS

For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on  
through anything; (you can rely on me)  
For that one who I can run to...  
I turn to you.

CHORUS

I turn to you...

Theresa had her head down on Jared's shoulders once the song ended. She thought about the Past and whenever her heart was broken she thought of him and what he would have done to comfort her although she already knew. She looked up at Jared

"I love you but that doesn't mean I can be with you now"

"I know and I love you" Jared says kissing the top of her head. "That's all I want to know"


	9. AN

Arthurs Note

On all My Stories

Sorry for the delay on updating my stories. I got several excuses for all of them

A: my computer is being repaired RIGHT NOW it might take two to six weeks to be done

B: I'm going to ASU so you know how it is

C: I get writers block. I get a burst of idea's for a story and then when I stop I either forget the rest of the idea or I just don't have an idea at that point

D: if anyone has any idea's for any of my stories I have up right now that are in progress please feel free to email me those idea's or Facebook it which ever one.

Okay well that's the Excuses


End file.
